


Fanfare for the Brave

by SpruceOutOfFive



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Brotherhood/Manga NOT 03 series), Action & Romance, Alternative Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FMA!AU, M/M, One Shot, Sterek Week 2020, oh and there are still werewolves, the ofc is derek and stiles' daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: FMA!AU: “You’re speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Stilinski, and this is a matter of life and death.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake/Kali, mentions of Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fanfare for the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> A Fullmetal Alchemist AU for Scene Stealer, Sterek Week 2020. I'm mixing both Brotherhood and the manga a bit on this one, a few of the lines are direct quotes from FMAB’s English dub. (The scene can be found from 03 series too but it's been like 10 years since I last watched that so don't remember if there were any important differences there.) The title comes from FMAB's soundtrack.
> 
> I own my thanks for Cera again for betaing this <3 This is currently my longest finished fic and she definitely helped me keep this all together.

When Stiles had left for work that morning, after kissing his husband Derek on the cheek and hugging their adopted daughter Elsi goodbye, he had had no idea that by the end of the day he would be stumbling out of the military archives, pressing a hand on his bleeding chest.

Stiles was a naturally curious person, one had to be if they wanted to stay sane while working for the Investigations Office, so he’d always thought it was possible he’d one day accidentally discover something dangerous. But never had he thought that he would end up running from the _Führer’s_ _second,_ whom he had just barely managed to contain with mountain ash.

Oh, and yes, the aforementioned second, General Kali Baccari, was apparently an alpha werewolf. 

Wasn’t that just perfect, too? That Stiles would accidentally stumble into a conspiracy, and the person who was going to take him out for it had both super speed _and_ strength, as well as an ability to follow him just by using her nose. Especially now that Stiles was bleeding all over the Central Command. If Stiles hadn’t made a habit out of carrying mountain ash since the day he and his best friend Scott had been thrown into the world of supernatural, when said best friend got bitten by a werewolf, Stiles would not have survived through this altercation with General Baccari.

Stiles moved as fast as he dared when heading towards an exit. He couldn’t run, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself in case some of General Baccari’s accomplices were close by, but he didn’t have the time for ambling either. The mountain ash wouldn’t hold forever, and if General Baccari had someone waiting for her they could break the line and let the angry alpha after Stiles even faster.

After exiting the compound, Stiles staggered towards a park nearby. He knew there was a phone he could use, and it was better to go there than linger at the Central Command where _anyone_ could be the enemy. 

He would have to _warn_ people. 

He would have to warn Derek. 

Stiles made it to the phone booth. Heart racing from the adrenaline he ripped the door open and dialed his home number. The line kept ringing and ringing. After several seconds of no one answering, Stiles hung up and dialed a new number, the one belonging to the office of Colonel Scott McCall in the Eastern Command. 

If he couldn’t warn Derek, he’d call Scott first. After all, he had been Stiles’ alpha before Stiles had been transferred to Central and he had found a new place from Derek’s small pack. And Führer’s second being a supernatural being was crucial information that Scott absolutely needed to know anyway, especially when said being was a homicidal alpha that wanted to take Stiles out for poking around somewhere he apparently shouldn't have. 

It was pretty damn frustrating not to know what General Kali Baccari and her accomplices thought Stiles had discovered, or was about to discover, but he could worry about that when he and his family were somewhere _safe_. He just hoped the worse didn’t come to worst, even though he had no doubt that Scott would warn Derek if Stiles himself was incapable.

Still, no soldier wanted to think about not making it home to their family.

Stiles felt his knees buckle slightly of the relief when he heard the call to connect and a female voice on the other end say:

_“Good evening. Eastern Command.”_

“I need you to connect me to Colonel McCall right away.”

_“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to connect from an outside line.”_

“You’re speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Stilinski, and this is a matter of life and death,” Stiles stated firmly while glancing around to check he was still alone. While leaving the Central Command may have been the safer option, calling from an outside line was always a hassle, and he really hoped it wasn’t a mistake on his part not to stay and use the military lines.

_“Can I have your code, please.”_

“It’s Uncle, Sugar, Oliver then 8, 0, 0,” Stiles stated, immediately, tapping the receiver a few times, anxiously waiting for the person on the other end to connect his call.

_“Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you.”_

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, whether it was to thank the woman on the other end or tell her to hurry, he didn’t know. It didn’t matter anyway. He could hear a gun being cocked behind him.

“If you would kindly drop the receiver, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles almost did as ordered, not because he was afraid of getting shot but from the pure shock of recognizing the melodious voice. He could not understand how his _daughter’s teacher_ had ended up pointing a gun at him.

“Miss Blake?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Maybe, _maybe_ Stiles had just mistaken the voice for hers? That would make more sense. 

“You ask questions with complicated answers, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles could _hear_ the woman smiling, he could picture it. Not the kind one she offered whenever Stiles had been there to pick up Elsi from school, no, this one felt more sinister.

“Elsi often does the same. The answer is both yes and no. Yes, the school knows me as Jennifer Blake, as does most of Ametris, that much is true. But no, the name I was born with is Julia Baccari.”

“Baccari?” There was no masking the shock this time, but at least the picture in his head started to become clearer.

“Yes, I believe you met my wife, Kali. She was _supposed_ to take care of you and then meet with the rest of us. Guess it was a good thing I left home early, we wouldn’t want to leave any loose ends, would we?” 

Stiles started to turn towards Jennifer. 

He had to talk some sense into this woman. It was the only way he’d get home. But Stiles could do it. He would convince Jennifer to put the gun away and let him leave, alive and unharmed. It was simply the only outcome Stiles was willing to accept.

“You don’t hav-”

BANG.

The pain. It was burning. 

Ever since General Baccari had clawed him in the archive room, the adrenaline had been the only thing to keep Stiles up and moving. But combining the slashes with a bullet hole on his chest was too much. Stiles’ legs gave out. 

“I’ll make sure to give Derek my condolences,” Jennifer said with a ghost of a smile before she turned and started walking towards the Central Command. 

Stiles kept lying there on the floor of the phone booth. He was in shock, and in pain. And so very, very afraid.

He wasn’t going to make it home to Derek and Elsi. He was going to die all alone, wearing his uniform, killed by a woman part of a conspiracy he hadn’t even known of. One that led right on the top of the military. Top of the country. What if killing Stiles wasn’t enough? What if Jennifer or someone else hurt Derek and Elsi, too?

Panic started rising in Stiles’ chest. He could feel his breath grow even shallower than what it had been thanks to the slashes and the gunshot wound on his chest. Him having a panic attack was starting to become a genuine concern.

That’s when a cheerful voice coming from the receiver snapped him out of the worst stupor.

_"Hey Stiles, I thought you said you'd had enough of hearing me gush about Allison for the day. Did you change your mind?"_

It took Stiles a moment to comprehend that the call had finally connected to Scott.

_"Stiles?"_

Then another for him to find his voice.

_“Stiles! Answer me! Stiles!”_

“S-scott.”

_“Stiles! Are you okay!? Where are you? Private Sydney said you were calling from an outside line!”_

“Ph-phone… booth, off-fice,” Stiles’ pained gasp was loud enough to reach the ears of a werewolf. He could hear Scott shout to someone on the other end before the man focused on him again.

_“Okay, Stiles, Allison is calling Derek. Now, tell me, how hurt are you? Because you sound hurt, man, definitely not good. But I need you to hang on there and tell me what happened while I’ll have someone from the team call you an ambulance.”_

“No!”

Even Stiles was surprised how strongly his answer came out, and he already regretted it during the next inhale, it was _much_ more painful. But an ambulance would be no use for him. They wouldn’t be able to save him, and even if they somehow managed to keep him alive, General Bac- Kali and Jennifer would make sure he didn’t make it. It would just endanger Derek and Elsi more.

So, no, Stiles didn’t need an ambulance. He needed to warn people.

"W'rn D-d... J'nifr."

The words came out more slurred than Stiles had hoped. He tried to make his mouth move, to produce more sounds in order to give Scott the details. 

He couldn’t.

Instead he heard Scott calling him again when the darkness surrounded him.

* * * * * *

Derek squeezed the receiver harder, feeling completely numb.

"Derek?" Allison Argent, First Lieutenant from Stiles’ old team, Scott’s wife, called but Derek wasn’t listening. He was on the move already.

He snatched Elsi from the kitchen where the girl had been washing her hands that had gotten all muddy when they visited a park near their home, and ran out. The little werewolf girl in his arms, Derek headed to his uncle’s house that was just a few buildings away from theirs. Never before had he been so glad that it came natural for born wolves to stay near their packmates, especially when they were family. 

Derek entered Peter's two-story house with such speed it was pure luck the door didn't just break. After locating Peter arranging the bookcase in the study downstairs, Derek placed the baffled kid to his as surprised looking uncle's arms.

" _Keep her safe!_ I need to get to Stiles."

He was out of the door before the last words were out, so he didn't see what Peter’s reaction to his obvious desperation was. He didn't hear Peter’s answer either because while being a werewolf granted them enhanced senses, it also granted them super strength, and with that, speed. Something that Derek was using to the best of his ability at that moment.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could, feet hurting from how hard they hit the road. But he didn't slow down, _couldn't_ slow down. He needed to get to Stiles.

The closer he got to the area Allison had said Stiles was supposed to be, the more desperately he listened to his surroundings. Derek was keenly waiting to hear a familiar heart beat. One that he knew better than even his own. He was aware that it would be slower and weaker than usual, but he still had no doubt that he would recognize it.

But the closer he got to the center of the city, the more Derek hoped he was wrong. That maybe his own heart beat drumming in his ears was keeping him from hearing Stiles', that maybe he was drowned out by strangers after all. It was when he got to the other end of the park's little road, when he could actually see the phone booth Allison had mentioned on the phone, that Derek could feel his stomach drop and his limbs go numb.

He didn't slow down though.

When he got to the phone booth Derek dropped on his knees and howled.

It was a long, sad sound echoing in the evening air of Ametris.

And it ended only when Derek had to draw a breath.

But the quiet didn’t return. Derek could hear his name being called.

His eyes located the phone's receiver, freely hanging down next to the head of his de- his husband.

Carefully Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, not caring about the blood tainting his clothes. He needed this. He needed _Stiles_.

Derek pressed his face on Stiles' neck and held back the next howl that wanted to escape from his chest. He couldn't afford drawing any more attention like that. It would be impossible to explain how there were wolves in Central City. Especially near the Central command that was right in the middle, and as far from the woods, as possible.

 _"Derek! Derek, please answer!"_ Scott’s voice was desperate. Derek would have loved to ignore the calls but he owed it to Scott to answer, to tell him.

"What do you want, Scott?" he did not pick the receiver or move closer to the phone. He simply raised his voice slightly, just enough for another werewolf to be able to hear it. 

_"Is Stiles-?"_ Scott didn’t have the courage to finish his sentence.

"What do you think?" The words were sharp, but nowhere near as sharp as the pain in his chest at that moment. 

It was late enough that the capital of Ametris had started to quiet down for the day, meaning the howl of an alpha, _Derek’s_ howl, could be heard kilometers away, maybe even on the edges of the city. Scott wouldn’t have been able to _not_ hear it as the phone had been right there, which made the question incredibly stupid. And Derek didn’t have the patience for stupid questions now. Especially not for ones that would force him to confront the fact that Stiles was- that Stiles _wasn’t_. 

So, he had snapped at Scott. 

The other alpha let it go without commenting about it.

_"St-tiles, he stopped answering about 15 minutes ago. I don't know if he just lost his consciousness then or if he-"_

A sniff.

Derek could hear it very clearly. He knew Scott was crying. No doubt the rest of the McCall pack as well. Derek wished he could cry too, but so far his pain had manifested only as an urge to howl. And he couldn’t do _that_ again in the middle of the city. Having done it once already was bad enough, but it had been impossible to hold it in when he saw Stiles lying there. When he could smell the blood and not hear the sweetest sound that the world used to have. But howling again would be simply stupid, as it would endanger both him and his pack. It would endanger Elsi. 

So, Derek reined in his wolf side.

 _"His last words, he told me to warn you about someone. Someone called Jennifer?”_

Rage. 

Absolute burning fury, took over when Derek heard that. 

He had a name and a face. There was no room for shock for it being the name of Elsi’s literature teacher. He simply accepted the information, and was ready to go after the bitch who must have played a role in Stiles’ death. Why else would her name have been the last one to leave Stiles’ lips instead of Elsi’s? Instead of _Derek’s_?

The craving for vengeance left Derek with two battling instincts.

He both wanted to go and hunt Jennifer down. He wanted to rip her throat for shooting Stiles. But at the same time, he didn’t want to let go of Stiles, not yet. And he couldn’t just leave him lying in the bloody phone booth either. No matter how much he craved for revenge, Stiles came first. He always had. He and Elsi, they were Derek's priorities and even death wouldn’t change that.

“Scott,” Derek said, calmly, almost gently while hugging his husband even tighter against him.

 _“Yeah?”_ Scott asked with a wobbly voice.

“I’m going to hang up now. I’m taking Stiles home.”

 _“But- what about all the evidence? Stiles was a ranked officer and he died almost right outside the command, the military is definitely going to investigate what happened. And they should! The person who did this, they should be brought to justice!”_ By the end, Scott was yelling. Derek could hear the other alpha getting angry at him, but he didn’t care. It was Derek’s decision, Scott had no say in the matter.

“I know who did it, and I know where I can find her. So I’m not leaving my husband lying on the floor of a phone booth and letting people take pictures and probe him. I’m taking him home. And then, when I have the time, I’ll go after Jennifer. And she’s going to wish it was the military coming after her and not me,” the words were uttered surprisingly calmly despite Derek gritting his teeth the whole time.

_“But-”_

“That’s final, Scott. Besides, I’ve already corrupted the evidence. If there even was any. He was _shot_ , Scott. All they would get out of him is the bullet if it didn’t go through. So let me take my husband, the father of my child, home. Let me bury my _mate_ without further involvement from the military.” While his tone had been determined in the beginning, by the time he said the word _mate_ , Derek sounded just tired and broken. It made Scott relent, though. The man was no doubt thinking about Allison, and what he would do if he was in Derek’s situation.

Derek could hear Scott sigh, his voice had the same broken tone as Derek’s when the Colonel gave up.

_“Just- call me tomorrow to let me know how everything’s going. And with that I mean, call our house, I’ll take the day off. Lydia’s made sure that the private who was monitoring this call in the beginning won’t say anything, but it’s better stay out of the military lines.”_

“Fine.” 

Derek hung up.

He held Stiles tighter against his body and rose up. Using all his senses to make sure there was no one around, Derek started the journey back home by blending into the shadows. He was too focused on his surroundings, on making sure that they would get home unnoticed, that he completely missed the first beat.

* * * * * *

Stiles was surprised how painless waking up was.

The fact that he could remember perfectly the events preceding him falling unconscious meant he could remember being scratched, well, more like mauled, and then shot. He should have been in the world of pain when waking up.

But Stiles was fine.

How was he fine? How _did_ he even wake up? He was mauled _and_ shot. He should be dead.

“It was the scratch.”

Stiles startled and suddenly found himself on the floor, next to the bed he’d been lying on. And then there was Peter, sitting in an armchair, leering at him over the book he was holding.

“What?” Stiles asked. He climbed back on the narrow bed of Peter’s guest room.

“I said that it was the scratch that kept you alive. Or well, more like it brought you back. Luckily the scratch also fixed all the brain damage the oxygen deprivation caused. So, now that you’re all fixed up, try not to get shot and mauled by alpha werewolves too often. I’m not sure my nephew would handle it if next time the death took.”

“What?” Stiles asked again, baffled. Peter paid him no mind though, which didn’t surprise Stiles at all. Peter did love the sound of his own voice.

“It’s quite a cruel way to treat your daughter too. After all, she has already lost one set of parents. So, try not to take her second chance away by being unnecessarily foolish or reckless. Being a werewolf will make you less breakable but it doesn’t make you an immortal.”

“Wait a minute, I'm a werewolf?” Stiles asked, more surprised than he should have considering he woke up with no pain whatsoever. Of course Peter could have just drawn away his pain, or Stiles could have been in a coma for weeks, maybe even years, and healed up with time. He was really glad that seemed not to be the case, though. Turning into a werewolf definitely beat being in a coma.

Except, he could have been in a coma too… How long had it been since the attack?

“Hmm, I think I talked too soon when I said the brain damage got fixed. Usually you’re much sharper than that, Stiles.” Cue more leering and a flip of a page, the combination was distracting enough to have Stiles lose his train of thought.

“Yes, well, _usually_ I don’t wake up after thinking that I’m going to die,” Stiles snarked back defensively.

“Well, to be precise, you _did_ die. My nephew and Elsi had just arrived home when the young Argent called him and told him that you were hurt. And then he came in like a hurricane, denting my wall with the door - he’s going to pay that, just so you know. He thrusted your little girl on my arms with an alpha order to keep her safe before he was out and running.”

Stiles could imagine that. Derek moving faster than should have been possible to get to Stiles, he himself would have done the exact same for Derek. And it did help that even though Derek and Peter had a complicated relationship, Derek did trust Peter to keep their daughter safe. The Hale pack had grown so small it was instinctive to protect the rest, especially the alpha’s cub. 

“About a quarter of an hour later, I could hear a wolf’s howl all the way here. It was obvious to me what had happened. The sound of an alpha who has lost their mate, it cannot be confused with anything. There’s no other sound that is so full of desperation than that. Or well, maybe an alpha who has lost their cub, but as Elsi was here with me, there was no mistaking it,” Peter said everything so matter of factly, it almost sounded like a story told by an outsider. Like it wasn’t his own packmate, his alpha’s mate, who had visited death’s cold embrace.

“Then what?” Stiles was almost scared to ask but he needed to know. 

“Then Derek talked to that friend of yours on the phone, the one you called from the phone booth. He was still on the line when Derek arrived. They decided that Derek should just take you home, they had the name of the shooter, meaning there was no need for the military's investigation that would have just prolonged your homecoming. Besides, Derek had already contaminated the crime scene and you’d been shot, they didn’t believe there would be anything new to find. Of course, my nephew hadn’t noticed the claw marks yet at the time,” Peter glanced at Stiles bandaged shoulder. Stiles’ own gaze followed.

“If he had, he probably wouldn’t have sat there with your body on his arms like a reckless fool even as long as he did. But no, he did stay there and have a nice little chat with your old team on the military lines. And before you ask, Second Lieutenant Martin has taken care of the Private who was monitoring the call. She’s not a concern, and she was not present long after you- lost your consciousness,” the short hesitation in Peter’s speech honesty surprised Stiles. 

Derek’s uncle wasn’t easily rattled, he often said things just like he thought them and did not feel the need to gloss over anything. But him, choosing not to use the word die there, even though just a moment earlier he had so bluntly stated that Stiles had died, so, him to skip using the word death, it was baffling.

“To my understanding, soon after that my nephew traveled silently in the streets of Central looking like a serial killer. Clothes red from blood and a body on his arms. However, at some point your heart started beating again. Slowly at first, but it became clear quite soon to Derek that you were alive, so he started moving a little less stealthy, choosing speed over caution. It’s a miracle he wasn’t caught by anyone. He brought you here, to my house, we checked you over, saw the claw marks and understood you were turning. That’s what happened during your little nap.”

Stiles felt like his head was spinning from all the information. However, he didn’t have the most important yet.

“Where are Derek and Elsi?”

“They’re at home. We decided to keep your being alive under wraps for now, as we didn’t know who were involved. So, if you could shed some light on that later, it would be appreciated. The official story is that you were apparently attacked, probably killed, in the phone booth. The killer took your body.” 

Stiles shuddered. If Kali had made it out of the mountain ash circle in time to kill Stiles herself that could have been what really happened to him. He had enraged her, so she could have decided she wanted to take her time to finish with him. A simple snapping the neck or slashing of the throat would not have been enough for a blood thirsty alpha.

Stiles shivered one more time before he forcefully banished those thoughts and shifted his focus back on Peter as the older man hadn’t stopped talking yet.

“Derek and Elsi are at home, mourning their beloved family member. You should call yourself lucky your daughter is old enough to understand that some secrets cannot be told to anyone. They’ll come by in the morning, but they need to keep up appearances, and that means no sleepovers. We don’t want the military to know I live here or that I’m harboring an officer of theirs who’s supposedly dead.”

“The military doesn't know you live here?”

“No. This house is owned by one Mr. Heath R. Pale, and there’s absolutely no other relation to the Hale family than being one of their neighbors. Why else would you think I keep such good relations with my neighbors, other than to hide the fact that your family is special? So I repeat, no, the military doesn’t know I live here.”

“And Derek and Elsi will come by the morning?” Stiles checked, biting his lip. He wanted to have both of them back in his arms and possibly never let go. He had thought he would die and leave his family behind, he needed a reminder that that’s not what happened.

“Yes, they’ll come by the morning. So, as much as I hate to act like my foolish, fussing nephew, I do recommend you to go back to sleep. You did just die, after all.”

“No. I was actually thinking that if you have my belongings here, we could start going through the notes of my latest case. I want to know why the Führer’s second, who by the way, is an alpha werewolf, and her secret wife who’s Elsi’s teacher, want me dead. We also need to figure out who else might be involved.”

Peter raised his eyebrows for the news, but his face did not betray any emotion.

“Ah, that indeed sounds like a much more interesting way to spend a night than sleeping. Hope you don’t mind little old me taking a look at the confidential military information as well.”

“Someone high up in that military just orchestrated my death, they are lucky I’m not marching on the streets and just shouting out military secrets.”

“Ah, that’s settled then. I will fetch your belongings and some food, you’re going to need it.”

“Fine,” but Stiles wasn’t really complaining. He was feeling pretty damn hungry actually, and that made him wonder how long he had been out. Peter never said.

The older wolf came back to the room carrying some snacks and Stiles’ stuff. They started poring over the files, in hopes of unraveling the mystery surrounding Stiles’ attack.

It was some hours later, still pretty early in the morning, when Stiles could make out the sound of two sets of footsteps coming closer. For a second he was marveled by his new, enhanced hearing. Never before could he have heard the sound of someone walking into the house so clearly from the upstairs. The little hurricane running right at his arms effectively reminded him that it wasn’t just _someone_ walking into the house. 

It was the two most important people in his life.

The crying little girl was hugging him with all the wolf strength she possessed and Stiles thanked the fact that werewolves had faster healing, otherwise the girl would have left bruised ribs behind.

Derek followed, slower, but followed nonetheless. The man pressed his face on Stiles’ neck and inhaled slowly. Derek did it multiple times, probably to ground himself, as well as to prove to himself that this wasn’t just some dream he would wake from any minute to a cruel reality where Stiles was still gone.

It seemed like both of the newly arrived wolves were content with their position. Stiles however wasn’t. He caught a fistful of his husband’s black hair between his fingers before he pulled Derek just far enough for him to be able to reach his lips with his own.

It was short and sweet. When Derek pulled back from the kiss to breath, he didn’t go far. He simply pressed his forehead against Stiles’ and closed his eyes, so he could truly focus on the smell of his mate. Stiles didn’t let go of Derek either, keeping his hand in the other wolf’s hair. His other hand had found its way to Elsi’s. There he gently patted the girl's head before brushing through the blond locks with his fingers.

Eventually there was coughing on the other side of the room.

“As adorable as your heartfelt family reunion is, we were in the middle of something. You do want to catch the people behind your husband’s murder, right?” Peter aimed the last part to Derek who had raised his head and started to glover at his uncle for interrupting.

“So it wasn’t just Jennifer?” Derek asked. He would have loved to continue with words like “whose throat I’m going to rip,” but he didn’t want to do it with Elsi in the same room. She was just a kid. A kid who’d gone through hard stuff, but still just a kid. She didn’t need to hear about her adoptive father planning to commit a murder to avenge another. It didn’t matter that the girl could understand his actions, since one simply doesn’t attack an alpha’s mate, she was still just a cub and Derek was going to treat her as such. It was convenient though that the girl fell asleep on Stiles’ lap like nothing. A few days worth of stress and fear can be exhausting, especially to kids.

“No. Jennifer is the one who shot me, true. But her secret wife, General Kali Baccari, the second of Führer, is an alpha and the one who attacked me first. It was her who was supposed to kill me. She would have too, if I hadn’t been carrying mountain ash on me. I managed to trap her into the archives and escape. It was bad luck that Jennifer, who was aware of the fact that I was supposed to die that night, saw me and decided to finish the job.”

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red.

Stiles pulled the alpha’s hair hard enough to effectively distract Derek with the pain.

“Don’t you even _think_ about going after them. If we’re going to take down the people who tried, and succeeded, to kill me, we’ll need help. We’re going to have to talk to Scott and everyone else we know. Ask Cora and her pack’s help too, everyone they know and would be willing to fight as well.”

“Why’s that?” Peter asked curiously.

“Because we’re not going after just two women who want me death. No, we’re going after the most of the Generals and Führer Deucalion himsel-”

“The _Führer_?” Derek growled out, quiet enough not to wake up Elsi. Stiles chose to continue talking, paying no mind to his husband’s shock or the dangerous edge that Derek’s voice had gained. 

“And most of them are werewolves. We’re seriously talking about starting a revolution, just to get even on them trying to kill me, so I understand if you think we should just let this one go and relocate the pack instead,” Stiles’ words were meant both for Peter and Derek, but his eyes never left Derek’s.

“I would start a hundred revolutions, just in your name,” Derek stated with no hesitation in his voice or his face.

“Let’s hope it’s just this one, repeating the same things over and over in life can become quite boring. It’s also where the madness lies,” Peter added.

Stiles grinned at both of them. It wouldn’t be easy, overthrowing the people in power. But they had to do it. Because he hadn’t only uncovered the people responsible for his murder, he had also discovered their plans for Ametris. Plans they better stop if they wanted to keep living in a country where people weren’t oppressed by alpha werewolves.

Stiles hugged the sleeping girl on his arms even harder, although still mindful of his brand new werewolf strength.

_Just wait. Here we come._

**Author's Note:**

> Apply the same logic on Stiles’ resurrection as Teen Wolf did with Kate and Scott. Cora lives somewhere in the south and is part of another pack. Oh, and any overuse of italics is Cera’s fault, she abused her power as a beta... Hope you enjoyed this tho and feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr](https://spruceoutoffive.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
